Ranma the Amazon
by Mr.Staypuft
Summary: Anyway the new chapter is up. Thanks for all reviews. Anyway if you like to see a YuYuHakushoThe Real GhostbustersRanma crossover then please look under the Yu Yu Hakusho section for my stroy their. Just wanted to give you all a heads up on it's exsistanc
1. A new begining

1**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Ranma ½ or anything that's famous so... don't bother suing**

Mousse was yet again defeated by Ranma and was getting tired of it. He was also getting tired of Shampoo always chasing Ranma and not paying any attention to him and decided that he needed to speak to Nabiki in order to solve his problem.

After a few minutes of talking with each other Nabiki finally got the contract together and decided to ask Mousse the question that was on her mind the entire time, "Why did you ask me to put in the contract that if Ranma losses he has to become your wife and bare at least one child for your family if you want Shampoo?"

"Well the reason why is so that way if Shampoo even wants to have any sort of romantic ways with Ranma she would have to become my wife. That is the only sort of power that men have in the Amazon village." Mousse says in response.

Nabiki smirks and says, "So your ganna use Ranma to get Shampoo by making Ranma your wife? You're a lot smarter than I thought by using his honor like you are with this contract, heck you even have it state any marriage contract made that involves Ranma or Shampoo become null in void. I have to say I am impressed"

Mousse smiles and says, "Well thanks, anyway you made it sure that it says Ranma HAS to sign this contract before he fights me and that he can't read any of the pages beyond the first page until after the battle takes place?"

"Yes Mousse don't worry about it. I'll have Ranma sign it and meet you in an hour okay?" Nabiki responds.

Mousse nods and heads to the park for the battle between him and Ranma.

A few minutes later Nabiki is giving the news about the challenge to Ranma and the rest of the Tendo house hold.

"So your saying Mousse wants just one last fight with me to determine who is the better fighter correct?" Ranma asks Nabiki

Nabiki nods and says, "That's the image he gave me anyway."

Ranma looks back down at the contract and says, "But why do I have to fight as a girl?"

Nabiki shrugged and said, "Probably to make it a bit more even, but who knows."

Ranma looks at it again and says, "Well after Jusendo who could blame him, so I'm ganna sign the contract and fight him and get this over with."

About half an hour later everyone is in the park and is watching the fight between Ranma and Mousse.

But to the surprise of everyone Ranma had lost. Nabiki's eyes were wide for just a second as Ranma went flying past her and hitting her head on a wall and falling unconscious.

About a hour later Ranma is waking up in Dr.Tofu's clinic and is looking around and says, "I lost didn't I?"

Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun, Genma, Happosai, & Mousse all nod their heads in response while Nabiki hands Ranma the signed contract and says, "You better read what you agreed to now Ranma, and remember you signed it so it's YOUR honor that's be tarnished if you don't go along with what's in it."

Ranma now gulps cause she knew that couldn't be a good sign if Nabiki is mentioning honor. So she takes a look at the contract and starts reading the other pages, and once she was finished she looks at Mousse and says, "Gee Mousse I didn't know you cared about me like that."

Nabiki at this point starts laughing hysterically and the others are confused while Mousse looked scared and he became even worse once she winked at him.

Ranma started giggling to her self and then shows everyone what she read. They all look at Ranma like she went insane with her response.

Ranma sighs and says, "I'm trying to have some fun with this. I'm not all that keen to the idea of me being Mousse's wife and a mom to boot, but hey I'm not ganna go and try to back out of it as my honor is at stake if I don't do it as well as another thing mentioned. It says if I don't I'll be locked as a woman and had my memory erased and I'd wind up going with Mousse anyway. So I might as well try to like it right?"

Kasumi, Soun, Dr.Tofu, and Happosai all nod in agreement while Akane is pinching her self and Nabiki fell over again laughing cause she didn't think Ranma would have reacted this way and she just found it funny as all hell.

About a week later Ranma has finished packing and has convinced her mom to come with her, Genma on the other hand is not going and everyone agreed that it was for the best.

And at 10pm Ranma, Nodaka, & Mousse are on a train heading towards the harbor where their boat ride to China waits.

"Now come on Ranma, you really should be reading these with me, after all being a mother isn't easy, and being a wife aint easy either." Nodaka says to Ranma as she's looking in some of the books she borrowed from Dr.Tofu.

Ranma blushes and says, "Mom please cut it out, can't I get used to being a girl first?"

Nodaka giggles and says, "Okay hun I'll stop for now, but do you think you can tell me why is it you seem to be blushing a lot?"

Ranma blushes even more and says, "It's embarrassing that's why. Plus this isn't the kind I was thinking about when I was little."

Nodaka smiles and says, "That's understandable, I guess a little boy would never think that their future would involve motherhood or being a wife. I bet you still didn't think that way even after you got your curse."

Ranma blushes, nods and says, "Yeah... hey why is it you seem to be loving the idea of me becoming a mom ha?"

Nodaka smiles and says, "Cause honey, I get to finally help you out as your mom. I never got to be there for you when you were growing up. And I would love to be a grandma. I never got to know mine cause like you I was trained by my own father in my art, so I didn't know my mom too well or my own grandparents. So I want to be there for you. I want to give you the help I never had."

Ranma smiles and says, "Thanks mom" and then hugs her mom. About a minute later Mousse finally gets their attention and says, "I have a question for you Ranma. If you decide to leave me after Shampoo marries me would you take the child or children that you mother with you?"

Ranma looks at him like he grew a second head and says, "Of course I will Mousse, after the way I grew up do you think I'm ganna let my kids be raised in the way of the amazon, or just leave them there with you and Shampoo? They will be MY kids as well Mousse, but I want them to be living with me, got it?"

And in return all Mousse can do is gulp and nod and say, "Umm sure, but I would like to have visiting rights in that case okay?"

Ranma smiles and says, "Mousse, I'm not evil, I'll still let you visit them, just as long as you understand to not teach them a thing about the Amazon way or bring Shampoo with you okay?"

Mousse nods with a smile and says, "That sounds fair enough."

Ranma smiles and says, "Good we got that cleared up. I'd hate knowing that my babies would be treated the way you were if I have a son."

Mousse nods and yawns and falls asleep knowing that they wouldn't be at the harbor for another 3 hours. Ranma smiles and does the same thing and Nodaka just smiles and says, "and to think that Ranma keeps saying that while in girl form she doesn't like boys or doesn't know how to be a wife if she had to be. I think that cursed may have been more complete then she let on." she then started to read another book on parenting, but it was for parents with children who are expecting children of their own.

That's it for Chapter 1, I hope you like this new story I'm working on, well I'll update ASAP, see ya


	2. the trip continues

1Last Time

Mousse nods and yawns and falls asleep knowing that they wouldn't be at the harbor for another three hours. Ranma smiles and does the same thing and Nodaka just smiles and says, "and to think that Ranma keeps saying that while in girl form she doesn't like boys or doesn't know how to be a wife if she had to be. I think that cursed may have been more complete then she let on." She then started to read another book on parenting, but it was for parents with children who are expecting children of their own.

Now

"Mr.Saotome! Why aren't you trying to stop Ranma from doing this?" asks Akane while Ukyo, Kodachi & Shampoo are standing behind her actually agreeing with her for once.

Genma just sighed and said, "The contract that Ranma and Mousse both signed legally forbids me to do a thing without the threat of Ranma being turned into a girl for all of his, her life. I'm not THAT stupid as to try and stop something that would have that result. Do you think I would be alive right now if I did? Not only would all of you try to kill me but so would my wife Nodaka, Soun & Ranma would as well. Hell even Dr.Tofu would have made an attempt on my life. I would rather that Ranma goes through this and then makes his/her own decision on life afterwards."

Everyone sighed and decided to leave Genma hanging exactly where they were interrogating him from, the top of the Tendo dojo.

Meanwhile Ranma, Mousse and Nodaka were finally arriving on the shores of China and were looking for their ride to the village, which had been arranged thanks to Mousse and Nabiki the day before.

Ranma looked at Mousse and said, "Now Mousse, why do I have to have a kid with you anyway, why can't it just be me marring you until Shampoo marries ya?"

Mousse sighs and says, "It's an Amazon law, and it's one that I don't think is too uncivilized, other wise we would have just gone to Hong Kong and lived there until Shampoo married me. I would have stayed there cause it's somewhat like Japan in the sense that it is modern and you wouldn't have worried about having to be a mom. Umm ... lets just say. It's a bit too complicated for me to explain clearly okay?"

Ranma nods and sits next to him and says, "It's okay... ummm just got a...blush sort of personal question for you, why didn't you try to make a contract with Shampoo or something along those lines? Is it cause? You like my girl side or something?" AN: There on a small private bus

Mousse blushes and says, "No, that wasn't why I made you go through it. I did it because you would be the best thing I could, sort of offer her. You know like bait."

"Ohh, so that's all I am to ya hmmm? I would have at least liked to have known you thought I looked good or something like that, you know like me like that...oops." Ranma finished saying after she realized she let a secrete go that she hid from EVERYONE back home.

Now Nodaka smiles and says, "And here I thought you said you didn't like boys while you were a girl Ranma."

Ranma is now blushing a whole lot and says, "Well it's not that hard to imagine that my change would be that complete considering I do have those monthly visits that every girl has, so if the curse made me have those it had to have changed my sexual preferences as well so that I wouldn't have gone insane."

Nodaka smiles and says, "Just make sure you wait till after you're married to be having kids dear, otherwise that would be improper."

Ranma blushes and nods saying "Ummm ... I'll try?"

Now Mousse gets embarrassed and says, "If you want Ranma we could live in Japan after the wedding, I mean after all if you like me that much maybe we should live somewhere close to the shore but not far from China so I could visit my parents and you do the same."

Ranma blushes and says, "Ummm I guess so...ahhhh what am I saying? I'm starting to sound like all of those fiancees of mine. Mom do you think I hit my head to hard or something?"

Nodaka giggles and says, "No I don't think so, how long have you stayed in your girl form so far?"

Ranma counts down the days and says, "I believe I have stayed as a girl for a littler over a week, why?"

"When do your cycles start?" her mother asks.

"Umm usually in the beginning of the month why... oh now I get what your saying, no I'm nat having my cycle yet, it's a late one this month." Ranma says to answer her mother's question.

Nodaka nods and says, "Okay...but maybe next time you should have whispered the answer to me though, cause now Mousse over there is blushing like there will be no tomorrow."

Ranma blushes and says, "Okay, umm sorry Mousse for that."

Mousse could only nod while he gets up and says, "I think I'll ask the driver to stop at a hotel soon, that was a bit much for me."

Ranma could only nod and giggle on the inside. She then looks to her mother and says, "So mom, if it's not my cycles what could it be?"

Nodaka is thinking for a bit and then she smiles and points to an article in a magazine that she was reading and said, "Maybe your maternal clock is ticking and you want someone to set it for you, and you just don't know it."

Ranma reads the article due to the fact she had no idea what her mom was talking about and then blushes and says, "That is defiantly not what it is, and I don't even what Mousse or any guy going near there on my body."

Nodaka giggles and says, "You sure about that, you are blushing quite a bit right now."

"Mooom! Could you please stop trying to embarrass me?" Ranma screams at her while turning a shade redder.

Nodaka smiles and says, "Okay then...hmmm well I can't think of anything other than maybe you finally accepted the curse and it is complete."

Ranma could only sit there in thought about all that has happened in the short time sense getting on the bus once they landed on the Chinese shores.

Meanwhile...

"Okay now why don't I show you all what it says in the contract that Ranma had signed with Mousse." Nabiki says as she sees all of the girls glaring daggers at one another.

They all look to see a copy of the contract land on the table and then look at Nabiki and say in unison, "Why do you have this?"

Nabiki smirks and lays out her hand and says, "10,000 yen, no less than that and I'll let you all know, Oh and that's 10,000 a piece."

They all quickly give her the money and are now waiting for the answer.

"Mousse hired me to make the contract, it's that simple. So of course I'd have a copy of it. Oh and by the way Shampoo it states that all marriage contracts that involve you or Ranma are now null in void. Meaning that you, Ukyo, Akane, my self, Kasumi and anyone else that Genma engaged Ranma to is now just a simple friend, not fiancee, not wife. Just a friend. And I'm saying that cause knowing Ranma he probably thinks of all of you as just that. And yes that includes Chinese Amazon law Shampoo. And Kodachi you were never a fiancee to begin with so don't even start thinking that you are one." Nabiki answers as she puts her money away.

Everyone is now glaring daggers at Nabiki so, she runs for her room and locks the door. "Thank Kami that I had my room Ranma and Ryoga proofed. Otherwise they'd be able to break my room down and kill me. Hmmm I wonder if Ranma figured out how to use the laptop I gave her."

Nabiki now goes on her computer and checks her e-mail. She smiles when she finds that Ranma's e-mail account is "Ranko de Jusenkeyo". "I guess Ranma learned some Spanish or something, anyway lets see what has happened so far.."

She giggles to her self after reading everything that Ranma had sent to her, truth to be told ever sense Ranma lost to Mousse she had started treating Nabiki more like a sister and Nabiki did the same in return, she no longer charged Ranma for info or used her to get money. It was a true sister to sister relationship, now only if Akane would do the same towards Nabiki then she would have been in the clear. Nabiki decided to respond to the last one to tell Ranma what has happened at home.

Ranma is surfing the web on her laptop in her hotel room that she was sharing with her mom and decides to check her e-mail's inbox just in case that Nabiki finally responded to her 10 e-mails, hey what can she say, she was having fun on her laptop. She smiles once she finds out she has an e-mail and decides to read it. She then goes into a giggling fit after reading what has happened. She couldn't help that it was a giggle because that was her more normal laugh as a girl. She then decides to reply back and then shuts down her laptop and changes into her pjs and goes to sleep.

Nabiki smiles at Ranma's response decides to do a small one that told Ranma to try to IM her around 12pm the next day and tells Ranma what her IM name was. She smiles while looking at her IM name "TheMillionDallarGirl" and decides to shutdown her computer and goes downstairs to see if dinner was done.

well how do you like Ch2? I hope you all like it.

Oh and to damento & AshK thank you for your reviews.

And seym56, thanks for yours as well, but I just wanted to tell you that I was not copying that other story. I just liked how it began and decided to show my appreciation by doing one that was similar to that one.


	3. Trouble at the Tendos

1Disclaimer type thing

I would like to say thanks to all of the readers who have read this story so far. And I would like to add to my earlier disclaimer and say that the main concept of this story is not mine but another author. I just want to say that the EXACT things that happen in this story are diffrent from the other. Thanks again to all readers and reviewers

Last Time

Nabiki smiles at Ranma's response decides to do a small one that told Ranma to try to IM her around 12pm the next day and tells Ranma what her IM name was. She smiles while looking at her IM name "TheMillionDallarGirl" and decides to shutdown her computer and goes downstairs to see if dinner was done.

Now

Now while Ranma had been asleep Nodaka decides to ask Mousse a few questions that have been on her mind.

Mousse was in his room and looking at the contract in his hands wondering if he should tear it apart or not. Then Nodaka came in and said, "Yen for your thoughts Mousse?"

"Oh Mrs.Saotome I didn't hear you come in. What's up?" Mousse responds.

Nodaka smiles and says, "I was just wondering how did you beat Ranma in that fight of yours? Ranma is stronger than you even as a girl, so what happened?"

Mousse looks at her and said, "I cheated. You see, I have had this planned for a while now and every time I had a fight with Ranma I had a special type of Chinese Amazonian magic in my weapons. And Ranma would have been effected by them even if he didn't touch them. You see I didn't think I was going to knock Ranma out and to tell you the truth I think he wanted me to win, but he just didn't know what was at stake. If he would have he would have tried to win. Oh and about the Amazon magic, it effects the body and makes it more, umm well easier to hurt. So right now I'm..."

"Not sure if you want to go through with what you and Ranma agreed to?" Nodaka asks.

Mousse nods and says, "I didn't think he was hiding that he changed in mind as well as body with that gender changing curse of his, but maybe that's part of Ranma's curse normally. We just had no idea that Ranma was hiding it."

Nodaka smiles and says, "Well maybe my daughter would like to be your wife cause she likes you, didn't you think that maybe that's the reason why Ranma or should I say Ranko let you win."

Mousse blushes and says, "I doubt it very much."

Nodaka only smiles and walks back into her room to go to sleep her self and to et Mousse think about what she said.

Meanwhile...

"Okay Nabiki, how much would it take to tell you where Mousse took Ranma?" Asks all of the fiancees.

Nabiki just sighs and says, "I already told you guys before dinner, that info is not for sale. It was a part of the agreement between Mousse & I. Now why don't you all forget it."

Ukyo looks at her and says, "Then why don't you just tell us before we make sure you wont be able to collect any of the money you have saved in the bank?"

Nabiki looks at Ukyo and the other girls and says, "Screw you. I'm not telling any of you where Ranma and Mousse are. And no threat will change my mind either."

The other girls just look pissed and going in for the kill until Ryoga, Happosai, Kasumi & Dr.Tofu gets in there way. Kasumi looks at them all and says, "Now that enough. I don't care what you all say but Ranma agreed to this by his own and on his own. He didn't ask a single one of us if he should take the challenge. Now you all should just shut up and get out! I am tired of cleaning up after all of your fights! And to top it all off it was only Ranma, Happosai, & Nabiki who even tried to help me the last time with that damned wedding. Now I want you all out or I'm going to inform the police of all that you have done and how dangerous you all are and on top of that, where to find you."

Now they all look at Kasumi both scared and ashamed. Ashamed that they didn't help her and scared because she looked pissed and that she looked like she would shoot them if she had a gun and for all they knew should could have had one. After all who would expect her of anything like that.

Dr.Tofu then clears his throat and says, "Kasumi is correct. And not only that but if you don't leave now, I'll make sure I treat all of your injuries while Kasumi is around me, and I know I am not a very good doctor when ever Kasumi is around."

Everyone is still standing there thinking about what to do until Happosai decided to speak. "And if you don't then I'll make sure my much more perverted older brother comes by to help me with my panties raids that I was planing to stop."

All of the fiancees at this point run away while the others left at the house, and yes Akane ran away, decided to eat a nice dessert to celebrate Ranma on doing something without Genma forcing him to and his first step to take control of his life, or her life depending on who you asked.

Afterwards Nabiki decided to go up into her room to get all of the paper work together that she'd have to give the school so that Ranma wouldn't be counted as absent.

Dr.Tofu and Kasumi decided to talk to each other so that they can find a way to get Tofu to stop his strange behavior around Kasumi. Well at least he can control himself in Kasumi's home, but they needed to know what to do for around the clinic.

Happosai and Soun decided to play a few rounds of chess while Genma reffed.

Cologne stopped by afterwards and took Happosai with her to play a game of kick the can again with the other martial arts grand masters. And Genma took his place and to make sure he played fair Kasumi and Dr.Tofu were now the reffs.

That's it for now, I hope you like it


	4. Your what?

1

Last time

Cologne stopped by afterwards and took Happosai with her to play a game of kick the can again with the other martial arts grand masters. And Genma took his place and to make sure he played fair Kasumi and Dr.Tofu were now the refs.

Now

A Couple hours later Ranma, Mousse and Nodaka are back in the bus on their way to the amazon village. Ranma was on her laptop talking to Nabiki who was in school back in Nerima. Ranma laughs at some of the things that Nabiki mentions about the night before. Nodaka smiles at how close Ranma is sitting to Mousse while he was looking at his photo album. Ranma looks at some of the pictures and says, "Hey Mousse who are those people?"

Mousse looks at her and says, "This is my family. You see the red head one?"

Ranma nods and Mousse continues by saying, "Well she's my sister. I find it funny that you look at lot like her."

Nodaka then decides to take a look and looks surprised and says, "Oh my that looks like my brother."

Mousse looks at her and says, "Which one?"

Nodaka points to a picture of a some what tall looking person and Mousse looks shocked and says, "That's my dad."

"Do you know what his name was Mousse?" Nodaka asks.

Mousse nods his head and says, "It was Yoshohero. Why?"

Nodaka blinks in surprise and says, "That is my brother... Ranma, Mousse that would mean your cousins."

Ranma looks at Mousse and says, "I guess that means I'm already an Amazon and that... hey we can't get married now."

Mousse nods and says, "That's great. Now I don't have to go to my last resort with this whole plan...Umm you want to go back now?"

Ranma nods while Nodaka starts putting her books away and says, "I finally get to meet my brother's son. Mousse could you call me aunty?"

Mousse looks at her and says, "Umm would aunt Nodaka be good enough?"

Nodaka nods and says, "Sure... hey Ranma you do know that you have all of your fiancees back excluding Shampoo now right?"

Ranma freezes and says, "Just my luck. I lose one and I keep the rest of the looney bin."

Nodaka giggles and says, "Mousse why don't you tell us a bit of your family."

Mousse nods in agreement and starts telling Ranma and Nodaka what his family is like.

Meanwhile in Nerima.

"Happosai why is it you didn't try to stop Ranma?" asked Akane. Kasumi and Nabiki as well as Soun and Genma were wondering this and decided to actually listen to what he says for once.

"Well it's like this Akane. Ranma is just about ready to challenge me for the title of grandmaster of our school. So before doing that I wanted Ranma to actually have fun for once. And I don't mean fun by practicing the art. I mean why being a normal 17 year old, well as much as he can due to the fact he turns into a girl when splashed with cold water but you get the idea. I wanted Ranma to live for once. To be free from the chaos that is here." Happosai responds.

Akane just sat there confused while the others all understood.

Happosai gave a sigh and left to talk to Cologne about what to do when Ranma returns.

Nabiki just sits there eating a poptart while drinking coffee while thinking of what to tell to Ranma in their IM chats. Kasumi is busy reading a medical book she borrowed from Dr.Tofu while Soun and Genma began to play a game of go.

Now back with Ranma, Mousse, and Nodaka.

Nodaka just got done telling the driver to turn around so that they can get back. Meanwhile Ranma decided to tell Mousse all that has happened to, well her at the moment, during her training trip with Genma. About a few hours later Mousse and Nodaka, who also listened to what she had said about her training trip, and both began to think of ways to punish Genma.

Ranma now looking at them and starts to pray for her father's safety for when they returned. She then began to tell them that even though the training was tough she did like the results with the exception of the NekoKen. After that she saw that Mousse and Nodaka began to calm down so she sighed in relief. She then decided to get some sleep on the ride to docks and went off and slept on a seat two rows back. The bus only had 6 rows so Nodaka did the same a row ahead of Ranma and Mousse just continued to look at his photo album.

That's it for now. Sorry for the wait on the update.


	5. The Tendos find out

1Last time

Ranma now looking at them and starts to pray for her father's safety for when they returned. She then began to tell them that even though the training was tough she did like the results with the exception of the NekoKen. After that she saw that Mousse and Nodaka began to calm down so she sighed in relief. She then decided to get some sleep on the ride to docks and went off and slept on a seat two rows back. The bus only had 6 rows so Nodaka did the same a row ahead of Ranma and Mousse just continued to look at his photo album.

Now

About ten hours later at around 6pm Ranma, Nodaka and Mousse are at the front door of the Tendo dojo. And they were tired because of the long walk from the train station to the dojo. They wanted to use their free taxi ride coupon that Nabiki got them for the ride home but the taxi company wouldn't let them use it. And they didn't have any money on them. So they had to walk. On the way to the dojo Mousse and Nodaka found out that Ranma did try to win it was just that a previous injury became worse during the battle and that she was starting to come down with the flu that weakened her enough for Mousse to win. Ranma tells Mousse that she forgave him about that attack and all of the others that he kept apologizing for.

Nodaka was happy that her daughter and nephew were getting along now and were practically friends. Ranma how ever was too busy trying to figure out a way on how to keep all of her fiancees off of her. She then knocked on the door to let everyone inside know that they were there.

After a couple of minutes pasted Kasumi answered the door and let out an "Oh my" once she saw who it was and finished with, "Back so soon everyone? Well come in we would all like to hear what happened."

They all nodded and walked in carrying their things.

The first one to notice they were home after Kasumi was Happosai and he said, "What happened everyone? Did the wedding happen or what?"

Ranma giggled a bit while Mousse answered with, "Who's getting married?"

Happosai was confused but then Kasumi told him to gather every one into the dojo so that they could explain what happened.

After about ten minutes every one was in the dojo waiting for their explanation as to why they are home early, and not married."

Ranma was the first to answer and said, "We found out that I'm already related to Mousse here. He's my cousin."

At this Nabiki spewed out her coffee and said, "What! How?"

Nodaka took this as her cue and said, "Mousse's father is my older brother Yoshohero. I guess he was forced to change his last name due to amazonian law. Other wise Mousse would be a Saotome."

After that every one looked to Genma who was sweating bullets as Nodaka finished off by saying, "Saotome is my family's name. Not Genma's. He dosen't even have a living relative anymore. He was raised as an orphan."

Every one then knew why Genma was so messed up when it came to being a parent. He had none to set an example for him when he was growing up. Then they all turned to Ranma and Nabiki asked the question on all of their minds and said, "Why are you still a girl Ranma?"

Ranma blushes and said, "My cycle began late okay. So no more questions about that."

This caused Nabiki, Akane and Kasumi to wonder when Ranma's cycles would usually begin and how she knew. It wasn't like they saw her as a girl for more than two months straight. Meanwhile Happosai decides to ask a question that was on his mind and said, "Ranma. When do you wish to challenge me for my title as Grandmaster?"

Ranma is shocked and said, "I thought you said I couldn't be grandmaster."

Happosai chuckles and says, "Your just saying that cause I told Akane that I wouldn't let a girl take my place. Ranma you may be a girl half of the time but you won my respect after Jusendo. You proved to me that you have what it takes to be a grandmaster. So what do you say, when do you want your final test?"

Ranma is speechless and just stares at Happosai with her mouth open. So Mousse decides to see if she would notice if he put a cracker in her mouth...she wound up almost biting his fingers off when her mouth slammed shut to eat the cracker. This wakes her up and she looks at Mousse and says, "Sorry about that."

Mousse just nods while he stares at what almost became food for Ranma. His hand.

Ranma just smiles then she looked at Happosai and says, "Umm I'll have to get back to you on that. I want to make sure that I'm ready."

Happosai nods and takes a smoke from his pipe responding with, "Sure thing. Ranma. And to let you know Ranma you are already taking the first step towards grandmasterhood."

"Umm thanks?" was all that Ranma could respond with.

Happosai smiled anyway knowing that Ranma was happy but was still confused. He then walked off into his room to plan his retirement.

Nodoka smiled and sais, "Isn't that great Ranma. You'll be a grandmaster of the anything goes style. You would then make all decisions concerning the schools. Plus have the last say in all current concerns of the schools"

Ranma understood the hint and smiled saying, "Cool. I'll just train a bit more then I think I'll take Happosai on his offer."

Nabiki a bit confused looks at Mousse and then down at a copy of the contract that he and Ranma signed and said, "You know what. I think Ranma may have got all of his fiancees back."

Ranma looks at then and shakes her head and said, "Not Shampoo at least. Plus I think my amazon side might take care of the others."

Nodaka smiles and says, "Why don't you all get to bed and rest up. When can continue this talk tomorrow. I'm pretty sure we all could use some rest."

The others all agree and go off to sleep in their rooms. Ranma meanwhile feel asleep on the couch. Mousse feel asleep on the couch next to hers. Nodaka couldn't help but think that was cute but was kept from taking a picture by Genma and she and he went into the spare room that Genma was using for some sleep. Well soun hoped that was what they were doing when he saw them both enter the room together. He wet into his own room afterwards and feel sleep. Akane was in her room asleep while Nabiki was on her computer looking to see if Ranma left her any e-mails. Once she found none she closed down her computer and went to bed. It was just a too taxing night and she wanted some rest.

I know, quick update and some what short chapter, but I couldn't help it. It just popped in there.


	6. What the hell?

1Last Time

The others all agree and go off to sleep in their rooms. Ranma meanwhile feel asleep on the couch. Mousse feel asleep on the couch next to hers. Nodaka couldn't help but think that was cute but was kept from taking a picture by Genma and she and he went into the spare room that Genma was using for some sleep. Well soun hoped that was what they were doing when he saw them both enter the room together. He wet into his own room afterwards and feel sleep. Akane was in her room asleep while Nabiki was on her computer looking to see if Ranma left her any e-mails. Once she found none she closed down her computer and went to bed. It was just a too taxing night and she wanted some rest.

Now

The next day Nabiki, Akane, Mousse, Happosai, Nodaka, Kasumi & Dr.Tofu were talking with each other about the day before. Kasumi filled in what Dr.Tofu missed the day before while Nodaka explains what happened on the trip.

"Wait a minute. What type of magic did you use on Ranma Mousse?" asked Happosai.

Mousse thinks about it and decides to pull out the scroll that described what was needed for the spell and what it would do. Happosai takes the scroll fro him and says, "You made sure you used the correct crystals when you ground them up correct?"

Mousse nods his head and pulls out a non ground up crystal to show Happosai what he used. Happosai studies the crystal carefully for about 5 minutes before his eyes widened as he said, "You used the wrong one Mousse! This one increases the effects of Jusenkeyo and causes them to reach their final stage much quicker."

"What do you mean by their final stage Grandfather?" asked Kasumi.

Then out of no where Cologne came in and said, "The Jusenkeyo curses final stage causes one to become stuck in either their birth form or cursed form. It depends on what form the victim is in when the curse enters it. One would know because the victim would become incased in a cocoon for some reason. Anyway inside the cocoon the cursed victim will become in a way cured of the curse but the would also be changed for ever."

"Why would they be changed for ever?" asked Nabiki while looking skeptical...and also making sure her coffee wasn't poisoned and that Shampoo wasn't behind her ready to strange her.

Happosai decided to cut in by saying, "Well in Ranma's case, if it were to happen soon then she would become pregnant with her birth form and be stuck as a girl forever. But if Ranma was in her male form then most likely her cursed form will become a twin sister for her. I believe that is what happens. Am I correct Cologne?"

"Yes happy you are. It is a sad day that we will not be able to have Ranma join our tribe." Cologne responded.

"But elder Ranma is already related to an Amazon by blood. She is Mousse's cousin." Nodaka replies happily.

Shampoo falls from the ceiling breaking the floor and says, "What! Ranma is Mousse's cousin? But how?"

Nodaka smiles and says, "Mousse is my nephew. My brother is his father."

Cologne smiles and says, "So that's why I always thought you looked like someone I knew. You are Yoshohero's younger sister correct?"

Nodaka smiles and says, "That is right. How is my brother doing anyway?"

Cologne lowered her head and said, "He died protecting the village. He is the only male that all of the elders respected. That is why we allowed Mousse to learn to fight. We didn't want him to not know a thing about his father."

Nodaka looks sad and at Mousse while Mousse says, "He died before I was born...so I never got to know him."

Nodaka then hugs Mousse while crying her self at the loss of the brother and doing the family thing to try to comfort Mousse from his slightly sad state of mind.

Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi don't say a word knowing too well how it felt to lose a loved one.

Meanwhile Happosai and Cologne goes into the near by room to see if Ranma was still sleeping on the couch. Cologne was just following Happosai now because she was bored and once Happosai darted off up the stairs she did too until they came to Ranma's room. They open the door just to see a giant cocoon where Ranma should be and a Panda trying to crack it open. The grab the said panda and drag him downstairs. They all then looks towards the others and said, "It looks like Ranma will be Ranko for the rest of her life."

They all understood and tried to go up to Ranma's room to see for their selves. But Happosai stops them and says, "No one can disturb Ranma right now, nor can anyone see what is happening. If you do then things could go very wrong. Ranma might be very afraid when she comes out of it. And we don't want to cause her to attack anyone of us because of our own selfish ways."

They all nod while Kasumi goes to make breakfast. Dr.Tofu decides to help her while Nabiki tries to wake her self up some more. And Akane and Shampoo are glaring daggers at Mousse as if this was his fault.

Meanwhile inside the cocoon.

"Okay this is weird even for me. Why am I in this?" Ranma asks her self.

Then a voice actually responded back with, "Because the curse is going to be lifted from you Ranma. But unfortunately for you it started while you were in the middle of your cycles so you will be stuck as a girl for the rest of your life."

"Figures this would happen to me. I lose the curse but keep the girl body...hey what happens to my male self?"

"You become pregnant with it, oh and by the way you can call me Diana. I am the girl that didn't know to just stand up and drowned in the damned spring that became the cursed spring of drowned girl."

"Umm okay Diana. So I'm going to be a mom anyway. That's just peachy...why did I say peachy?" asked Ranma

Diana giggled and said, "I'm guessing it's the curse changing you mind a bit so you won't go and get an abortion or kill your self because of this. The curse sorta makes motherhood the price for being cured. Oh and can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, what do you want to ask?" responded Ranma.

"I was wondering if you could allow me to be alive again. You would still be pregnant with your male side, the only difference would be me becoming a twin sister for him. Would it be okay?" asked Diana

Ranma smiled and said, "Sure...I think the curse has made me like my mom...for some reason I like the idea of having a daughter and a son...so I guess it's okay."

"Thanks now you will be responsible for getting ride of the drowned girl curse. For you see once you give birth to me the curse would no longer exist and the spring would now need a new person to drown in it to become cursed. And they don't want to be cursed. So it would be good for everyone." Diana responds to Ranma

"Cool. Good to know that there will be a pretty damned good side effect for everyone...by the way you don't sound Chinese or Japanese. Where did you come from?" Ranma asks.

"Oh I was a french girl. I left France before another war with England began. I decided to go as far away as possible. And where better than the land of the rising sun?" Diana asks.

Ranma giggles and said, "That's Japan you know."

Diana giggles too and says, "I know, I just didn't get to go there, after all I did drown in China after all."

Ranma smiles and says, "Good point, oh and when should this process be done with anyway?"

Diana thinks about it and said, "As soon as you get out of this thing. But you have to drink the liquid in here first. I think you'll like it. I tried to make sure it was strawberry flavored liquid that completes the change stuff."

Ranma giggles and says, "Cool. I love strawberry. By the way am I going to be attracted to men after this?"

"Yeah. Sorry if you wanted to be a lesbian but I would like a dad please, not two moms." Diana responds.

Ranma giggles and says, "I understand, plus considering what time period you are from that had to be frowned upon."

Diana nods and says, "You are correct. Now drink this stuff so I can be alive again that much sooner."

Ranma giggles again and says, "Okay, okay I get it. Just hold on a sec okay."

Diana smiles and says, "Okay."

So Ranma drinks the liquid and she begins to feel the change now. She notices that he clothes don't fit and that her legs were longer. She smiles and says, "I'm taller now aint I?"

She hears a faint giggle and a faint yes. Ranma smiles while rubbing her belly and says, "I guess I'll have to wait a bit to hear you talk again." She then punches her way out and looks to see what time it was. She then goes to the edge of the staircase and says, "Mom! Can you help me with something!"

Nodaka quickly stops crying and disappears from the group downstairs and in front of Ranma and hugs her daughter and says, "what's wrong dear?"

Ranma blushes and said, "Didn't you notice I'm the same height as you now?"

Nodaka looks at her daughter and smiles and says, "You need something to wear don't you?"

Ranma nods and says, "Do you have spare clothes I could borrow?"

Nodaka nods and with in a second went into Kasumi's room and back. Then she gave Ranma the clothes and said, "go put these on while I tell the others your up."

Ranma nods and goes back into her room to change.

Nodaka walked back down into the kitchen and said, "Sorry Kasumi but I let Ranma borrow some of your clothes. I hope you don't mind."

"Umm I don't mind, but wouldn't they be big on her?" Kasumi asks figuring that Ranma was out of the cocoon.

Nodaka shakes her head and said, "She is taller and more matured. She actually looks her age finally."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying Ranma is 21 and not 18?" asked Dr.Tofu

Nodaka nods and says, "Yeah I'm surprised she didn't know how old she was. I'm guessing the Panda is to blame for that."

Kasumi nods in agreement and says, "I believe Genma would do that...oh and could to tell everyone breakfast is ready."

Nodaka nods in excitement while telling everyone the breakfast was ready. A few minutes late Ranma comes walking down and smiles while saying, "Good I'm starving." She then sits down next to her mother and says good mourning to everyone.

Kasumi smiles seeing that Ranma fit in her clothes almost perfectly. Akane, Shampoo, Nabiki, Cologne, Happosai and Soun are looking at Ranma just wondering if she would explain why she looks older.

Nodaka sees this and says, "You see everyone Ranma isn't 18 years old. In fact she is the same age as Kasumi. So in a way that eliminates everyone from having the rights to marry her."

Ranma looks at her mom and says, "I'm 21? But pop said... I'm going to hurt him later." She then notices the panda and smirks. Genma decides that he would rather eat out and leaves before Ranma could kill him.

Cologne looks at Shampoo and says, "It looks like you are to treat Ranma as an older Amazonian sister Shampoo."

Ranma is confused and asks, "Why is that old goul?"

Cologne was about to hit her when she noticed that it was said in a playful way and smiles and says, "In our village the younger girls are to treat the older ones almost as if they were an elder. But not in the sense that they have to do what they are told, they just are not allowed to question what they say and what they do. I'm still trying to get that law updated and or changed all together."

Ranma nods and says, "Only do that in China okay Shampoo. I want you to feel like my friend okay?"

Shampoo nods and says, "It's okay I guess...but I guess I can no longer marry you?"

Ranma nods while she starts to eat. Every one then begins to do the same and to save the conversation for after breakfast.

I hope you like the update. I got the idea for it in a dream last night.


	7. Enter Ryoga

1For some reason I can't copy paste so there is no "Last Time" section in this chapter

After everyone was done eating breakfast they all sat around and looked towards Ranma waiting for her to tell them exactly what happened to her.

Ranma first looks to her mom and sees that she nodded, this tolled Ranma that she wouldn't whip out her kitana so she looked towards the others and said, "Well to start things off what do you know about what happened to me? I'm guessing that Happosai & Cologne both informed you of at least something."

Happosai smiled and said, "That we did. We informed them of the end result of that whole cocoon thing"

"I see, well then I guess you all know that I'm pregnant." Ranma says in response blushing a bit.

Nodaka then hugged her daughter and congratulated her as she wasn't paying attention when Happosai and Cologne explained what was happening. Meanwhile both Akane & Shampoo were a bit mad that Ranma was just sitting there very happily that she was going to be a mother in the near future. But they both mumbled that their congratulations towards her and walked to another room.

Kasumi smiled happily and said, "That's great Ranma but how do you plan to explain to the child who their father is?"

Ranma then looked a bit worried for a second but then smiled and said, "magic?"

Everyone got a good laugh at that. Then Nabiki decided to ask the next question and said, "So is it true that you will be basically be pregnant with your male self?"

Ranma giggled and said, "In a way yes. But for some reason I know that the child's DNA structure will only have half from me like in a normal pregnancy. But there is something else also. I'm pregnant with twins."

Happosai and Cologne looked just as surprised as everyone else when they heard that. Cologne decided that she better know why and said, "And how is that possible child? The curse only makes you pregnant with one child."

Ranma giggled again and said, "Easy. The spirit of the girl who drowned in the spring to make it the cursed spring of drowned girl asked me if she could be reborn as my daughter. And I said sure...it's pretty interesting that she was a French girl. So she will probably look a bit French when she is born...so maybe that means my son will too."

Nodaka only hearing the word twins and finally registering that means one more grandchild started celebrating like Soun & Genma would back when they tried to force Akane and Ranma to be married.

Ranma just laughed as she looked on at her mother's reaction and then began to pick up and read one of the magazines that her mom bought for her based on the contract episode. Ranma was glad that she didn't marry her cousin or anything intimate with him.

Kasumi then decided to join Ranma in reading the first time parents magazines and books while Nabiki looked through a magazine that had an article on how to help you prepare financially and what to get to be ready and when to get it.

Happosai and Cologne went to Cologne's restaurant to talk about things to come in a more private area. They didn't want Nabiki finding anything out too soon.

About a couple of hours later Kasumi decided to get started on making a quick lunch while Ranma and Nabiki talked. Of course Mousse was with them sense Ranma did not want her cousin to be trapped in a cage in his duck form and she didn't want him to be near the Cologne or Shampoo at the moment. She still didn't trust them.

"So Ranma what do plan on naming them?" asked Nabiki.

"What do I want to name them? Hmmm I'm not sure just yet. I'm pretty sure something will come to mind." Ranma responded while taking a cookie that was laid out for them by Nodaka.

Nabiki nodded in response but then grew a mischievous grin and said, "And is there anyone that you know that ,because of the curse changing your mind a bit, you now haw feelings for? Like for example maybe Ryoga?"

Ranma blushed and said, "Are you crazy! Why would I have feelings for a guy who screams "Saotome prepare to die!"?"

Both Nabiki and Mousse laughed a bit and said, "Then why are you blushing?"

Ranma then blushed even more and said, "I'm not blushing...hey wait a minute? How come you and Mousse are sitting so close to each other? Is there something going on between you two?"

As soon as she said that they were ready to protest but then almost as if on qu they all heard, "Saotome prepare to die!"

At that moment Ryoga came crashing though the wall and charged at Ranma who simply tripped him and watched him fall on his face into the floor.

"Sorry Ryoga I don't plan to die anytime soon." Ranma simply said with a giggle.

Ryoga stood up and looked at Ranma and said, "Damn you. Because of you I have seen hell. So your going to pay by letting me et rid of you."

Ranma then did her best puppy eye trick and said, "Why is that Ryoga? I thought we were friends. But you want me dead? Why?" She then did her best fake crying bit to see if Ryoga would react the way she wanted him to.

Ryoga was confused and said, "Ha? Wait a minute don't try and pull that on me. I'm not falling for that. And what's with you being a girl in Kasumi's clothes? Be a man for once."

Ryoga then went on to pour hot water on Ranma's head but found it not working. He was confused and said, 'What are you locked again or something?"

Ranma was still holding her head and said, "That was hot you idiot! And it hurt too. And to answer your question, no I'm not locked anymore I'm cured. And if you want to fight me then fine, but I will not be holding back you stupid SOB!"

Ryoga was taken back by Ranma's words and said, "What do you mean cured? Your still a girl?"

"So what? Can't I be a girl and be cured?" Ranma asked in anger.

Then before Ryoga could continue Mousse threw a dagger at Ryoga's foot and said, "Stop insulting my cousin P-Chan. If you want a fight then fight me."

Ranma and Nabiki couldn't help it. But both of their anger disappeared for laughter from Mousse calling Ryoga "P-Chan". And right before Ryoga could do something Happosai and Cologne stepped in and said, "There is to be no fighting."

Both Ryoga and Mousse looked at them and said, "Why?"

Happosai decided that he was the one who was going to explain and said, "Because you don't go and fight in front of a girl who is pregnant. And Ryoga shame on you boy. Picking on a pregnant woman."

Ranma couldn't help but join in and said, "Yeah how could you do that to me?"

Ryoga looked confused as hell and said, "You're the one who's pregnant, not Nabiki? What happened? Did Kuno finally win over his pigtailed girl?"

Ranma was now pissed and was about to attack Ryoga but Nabiki sat her down and Happosai said, "No that is not what happened you stupid pig. Now you better leave before I decide to fight you got it."

Ryoga didn't like it but he decided to leave for now until he was certain that he could beat Happosai. He also found a way to get to Egypt with out getting wet on foot. He was now screaming the usual thing when he gets lost.

Happosai then gave Ranma some tea to help calm her down and said, "Ranma don't worry okay. If he comes back we will all help you. You shouldn't have to fight in your condition."

Ranma nodded and took a sip of tea and said, "Thank you Happosai. I think I might have been mad enough to do something I was going to regret."

Happosai nodded and responded with, "No problem. Now just drink some tea and calm down. You need to build up your strength and learn all you need to so you will be ready in about 9 months or less."

Ranma giggled knowing exactly what Happosai was talking about and said, "Okay I will."

Happosai smiled and decided to see if Kasumi needed some help. Mean while Nabiki was trying to calm down Mousse but failed and just watched at Mousse found a way to run into a wall with his glasses on and get knock out.

"And he's related to you ha Ranma? Well looks like we can tell that he got his eye sight from his mom at least." Nabiki said as she looked at Mousse laying on the floor.

Ranma laughed and said, "I guess so."

Well that's it for now. I hope you like it


	8. 3 Months Later

1Last time

Happosai smiled and decided to see if Kasumi needed some help. Mean while Nabiki was trying to calm down Mousse but failed and just watched at Mousse found a way to run into a wall with his glasses on and get knock out.

"And he's related to you ha Ranma? Well looks like we can tell that he got his eye sight from his mom at least." Nabiki said as she looked at Mousse laying on the floor.

Ranma laughed and said, "I guess so."

Now, well actually 3 months later.

Ranma was walking back to the Tendo Household after a scheduled appointment to see just how her babies were doing growing in side of her. She couldn't help it but smile at the pictures she got from her visit. She was really liking the idea of being a mom more and more. She got somewhat used to her mood swings and the mourning sickness but in actuality no one can get used to the throwing up in the mourning routine.

She was even spending time with her mom and learning what she was like. She was also making personal vows to never do what her father and mother did to her. She event went as far as to not let Genma even be in a room with them unless she was there. She didn't trust him one bit with her past and was not going to let her kids have the chaos that happened to her happen to them, yup she was going to turn into an overprotective mother with out even trying. And everyone knew that Genma raising her was the reason for that.

She soon got to the Tendo Dojo's front door when she saw Kasumi hanging up the laundry. She smiled and said, "Hello Kasumi. Can I help you with that?"

"Sure thing Ranma. Oh and how was your appointment with Dr.Tofu today?" Kasumi asks letting Ranma help hang up the laundry .

Ranma giggled and said, "It was good...although that weird thing that allows him to see my babies did tickle once he put that cream stuff on it...plus it was cold so that didn't help the tickling feeling."

"Are they developing alright?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah they are. They should be pretty healthy when they are born...but he did stress that it is still early in the pregnancy and I should really think preparing for when I get bigger." responded the soon to be mother.

"I take it you can't wait till they are born." Kasumi asked more so than said.

Ranma giggled again after finishing her half of the laundry and said, "Yeah. Now I know why mom was so dead set on having grand kids...but my kids wont be allowed to date till they are 30."

Kasumi and Ranma both giggled at that as they walked into the house. Kasumi went to the laundry room while Ranma went into the den to sit down and relax. She was about to take a nap when Akane, Nabiki and Mousse walked into the den as well to greet her and to watch tv.

"Hi Ranma so how is everything developing?" asked Nabiki.

Ranma smiled and said, "Everything is peachy...why am I saying that so much...oh well. Anyway Dr.Tofu said they should be pretty healthy when they are born if they keep developing the way they are. Right now they are still basically little heads but I still can't help but love them and am getting kind of anxious of their birth...I guess I get that from mom."

Nabiki and Mousse both laughed while Akane looks confused for some reason beyond her and everyone else.

"So did you think of any names yet for them?" asked Mousse.

Ranma almost literally glowed from that once she began smiling and said, "I have thought up of tons of names. Is still can't decide on one...for either one. I didn't think I would be able to find so many cute names for my daughter and I'm still looking up as many names as possible for my son...hehehe I guess I love looking up names because I've been spending so much time with mom...oh by the way. Speaking of my mom, Nabiki she asked me if you wanted to come with us to shop for clothes. Considering that you and Mousse have been dating for about as long as I have been pregnant and she feels that you would need some new dresses and stuff."

Nabiki was still smiling after seeing Ranma practically pull off a mini Nodaka type reaction to a relatively simple question and said, "Sure thing...when is she coming over?"

"She should be here around noon...oops that means I just have two hours to have something to eat and get ready." Ranma says as she gets up from the couch.

"I swear Ranma. You ate too much as it was before. You should really cut down on what you eat." Akane said as she was getting annoyed at Ranma for reasons she thought she understood.

"Akane, Ranma is not eating just for her self anymore. She is now eating for three. Herself, and her two unborn children. Of course she is going to eat more and more frequently." Nabiki answered for Ranma and to explain to her thick headed little sister why Ranma has been acting the she was. You would think that Akane forgot about that.

Akane was about to retort with one of her usually Ranma is a pervert therefore whatever she did was wrong remarks when she remembered what happened to Daisuke at school she he tried something similar and wound up broke for a month. In fact he still owes Ranma and Nabiki money from that. Apparently pissing off Ranma and Nabiki were very bad ideas at the time so she just stomped off to her room so that she could at least get her homework done.

After about a hour or so both Nabiki and Ranma were ready waiting for Nodoka to come by so that they could start the shopping spree. And Nabiki could almost sense that Ranma was probably going to get some things for her unborn son and daughter. Well with Ranma smiling while she kept looking at her belly with a hand on it doesn't exactly say that she wasn't thinking of them In fact it looked like she was evening talking to them.

Nabiki made a mental note to ask Ranma everything about her experience when she would become pregnant...which she was planing on being after she finished highschool and at least became engaged to someone...which at the time she was hoping would be with Mousse.

About 30 minutes later Nodoka showed up and said, "Hello everyone. How is everybody doing."

And with Nabiki and Ranma being the only ones who knew she was their they were the ones who responded.

"Everyone is fine Aunty. But I think Akane is still mad about something. But no one really is trying to help her...but I guess that is because she is currently being a brat." Nabiki said flatly.

Ranma nods and says, "Yeah...and I think she might hate the fact that I am pregnant...well that's the only feeling I get from her anyway."

Nodoka nods and says, "She is still in highschool after all and she was the one who your father tried to keep happy the most after your mom died...so I guess she just is going through a phase...but knowing that girl's temper I think it might be safer for you to stay with me Ranma. Or at the very least with someone who would be able to help you through it."

Ranma and Nabiki both nod to this as they get off the couch to try and get Nodoka to leave so that they could start the shopping spree. Nodoka looks at them funny and says, "Why are you two in such a rush?"

"Because mom I want some new clothes and I thought I might as well get some for my kids too...hehehe it is still funny saying that." Ranma responds.

Nabiki smiles at her friend and says, "The same for me Aunty...minus the whole part of the kids thing as I am not pregnant."

Nodoka smiles and says, "I'm sure Mousse could fix that."

Nabiki blushes and says, "I also want to wait to become a mother. So if that does happen...it wont for a while."

"Okay sweety. Now lets go shopping okay." Nodoka responds with a smile. She was happy that she was getting some quality time with her daughter and she was glad that Nabiki wanted to come as well. She was already thinking of her as a future niece anyway so might as well treat her as one right.

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates and if this seems like a small one...oh and the whole 3 month jump thing...it was the only way I was going to be able to get where I want to when I wanted to...plus it was easier for me to come up with a chapter that way.


	9. a new day at a new home

Last Time:

"Okay sweety. Now lets go shopping okay." Nodoka responds with a smile. She was happy that she was getting some quality time with her daughter and she was glad that Nabiki wanted to come as well. She was already thinking of her as a future niece anyway so might as well treat her as one right

Now:

About a month after the shopping trip Ranma was now starting to show. She was really happy too, just as long as she was busy dealing with mourning sickness that is. She and Nabiki were given a small place to stay a couple of blocks away from Nodoka's place. She gave it to them and she asked that Nabiki would be there to help Ranma out when she needed it. Plus this way Akane wouldn't bother them. She knew that she wasn't going to attack Ranma if she was out of sight and if Nabiki was helping keeping her at bay.

Nabiki didn't mind as she now got a change of location for once. Well one where she could stay at for free that was. She noticed that Ranma somehow picked up her mother's cooking style, she didn't complain as it rivaled both Nodoka and Kasumi's cooking.

After about a week there she decided to invite Mousse over. When Mousse came over he almost knocked into Ranma but she was able to stop him before he ran into her. Feet to the face tend to do that you know.

"So Mousse what brings you here?" asked Ranma.

"Well Nabiki invited me over. So here I am...anyway ummm how has it been so far?" Mousse asked.

Ranma smiles and says, "Pretty good. Just about 5 months till they are born though... hmm that means that they would be born in time for Christmas...cool. Oh ummm would you like to see the pictures I got from my last trip to Dr.Tofu's?"

"Sure" Mousse responds as Nabiki comes in and Ranma goes off to get the pictures of her babies.

"I think she is going a bit overboard with this whole being a mom thing." Nabiki says kissing Mousse on the cheek.

"I don't know about that. I'm pretty sure you would change just as much if you were." Mousse responds kissing her back.

"You think so ha?" Nabiki asks with a sly look.

That is when Ranma returns with the pictures and with some crackers and ice tea. She takes a sip and says, "Here Mousse take a look."

Mousse nods and says, "Sure."

After about a half hour of Ranma acting like her mom about her own children she winds up falling a sleep from exciting her self too much. Mousse goes and brings her to her room while Nabiki waits for him to return. When he gets back he says, "Okay maybe you are right. She does seem too excited. Maybe it's a Saotome thing."

"Great, just great. That means you'll go crazy when your about to become a dad." Nabiki says jokingly.

Mousse laughs and says, "Who knows. And besides, it wouldn't be that bad would it?"

"No it wouldn't. Just as long as you don't act like Ranma is now." Nabiki says cuddling up to Mouse. That was when they heard the sound of thunder. Mousse looks at the window and says, "Did the weather say anything about this?"

"I think so. I believe this is category 2 Typhoon that was off shore. Anyway it looks like we are stuck inside today." Nabiki answers.

"Good thing you guys have tons of movies here." Mousse responds.

"Yeah" Nabiki says smiling.

Ranma then comes down blushing and said, "I'll stay calm don't worry. Ummm how about we play Monopoly or something?"

"Okay." Nabiki and Mousse say at once.

8 hours later

"There is no way that we had 3 3 way ties in a row. Okay one more time." Nabiki says after passing out the money again and restarting. All the while all 3 of them were trying to figure out how that happened.

This is when Nodoka comes in and says, "Hello everyone...oh Monopoly is it? Can I play?"

"Sure, maybe we wont tie this time." Nabiki answers.

"Tie this time? What do you mean by that?" asked Nodoka.

"Mom, we some how had 3 games in a row with a 3 way tie." Ranma said smiling as she held up a certain envelope with certain pictures inside for her mom to see. And of courses Nodoka was just as excited so she went to where Ranma was and took a look at the pictures. Mentioning how cute they looked and Ranma agreeing.

"Can we start the game now?' asked a somewhat annoyed Nabiki.

Ranma and Nodoka blushed and giggled apologized and started playing the game.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter but this was all I could think of story wise.


	10. Happy Birthday

Last Time

"Mom, we some how had 3 games in a row with a 3 way tie." Ranma said smiling as she held up a certain envelope with certain pictures inside for her mom to see. And of courses Nodoka was just as excited so she went to where Ranma was and took a look at the pictures. Mentioning how cute they looked and Ranma agreeing.

"Can we start the game now?' asked a somewhat annoyed Nabiki

Now

It was now only a couple of days till when the twins were due. Ranma had by then talked to Cologne about the first victim of her curse and found out that the spirit of the person that was being reborn in her was not the first person that drowned. Apparently the springs become cured every few decades except her's. Ranma wound up with the one curse that was taking forever to be cured. The French girl who drowned in China was actually the last victim from about 150 years ago. Once she is reborn the spring will be cured of it's curse but then it would then go into a receptive state where it would wait for at least as long as it was last cursed until it renews the curse. Ranma was glad that the spring wouldn't have a victim too soon as she didn't want anyone else have the chaos that was in her life from it...just in case of course.

Nodoka though during this time wouldn't stop giving suggestions for baby names. This time she was going for American names when Ranma interrupted her and said, "Mom I already have names in mind okay just relax. Man you are more worked up than I am lately and I'm the one that is pregnant."

Nodaka giggled and said, "Sorry dear it's just that I am happy for you. You are going to be a great mother I can just tell it."

Ranma rolled her eyes and said, "You're more excited about being a grandma not being excited for me."

Nodaka smiles and says, "And that is bad why?"

Ranma tried to keep from laughing but fails and says, "Nothing really...oh great I think they are coming early..."

Then the normal chaos happens again as everyone does what they can to get Ranma to the hospital on time. Ranma asked for Kasumi and Nabiki to the ones with her a while back as they were the only ones who were keeping their heads on and unlike Ryoga who was also being calm they were not super strong.

Everyone agreed as it did make sense plus it was twins she might just need the extra help from a second person. Genma looked over to Nodaka and says, "Don't worry No-Chan Ranma is more than strong enough for this."

Nodaka nods and leans her head on Genma's shoulder and said, "Do you think Ranma will let us near her children?"

Genma wasn't caught off guard as he has been thinking about it himself and said, "Don't know. But would you honestly blame her if she didn't with the way we raised her?"

Nodaka shook her head and said, "I wouldn't blame her at all. I wasn't there at all for her childhood and you sucked as a dad."

Genma couldn't help but chuckle at Nodaka's choice of words and said, "That is something I do not hide. But think about this, she at least knows what NOT to do. She can use her experience as a guide. She knows more than we did because of some the places we traveled to. But if she does let us near her children I will do all I can to make it up to Ranma by making sure I don't screw up with out grandchildren."

Nodaka then looked to the man she married years ago in his face and smiled and said, "That trip changed you for the better dear."

Genma smiled and says, "I would like to think so. I just hope Ranma can see it in her heart to forgive me with the way I raised her all those years ago."

Mousse and Shampoo were a bit taken back with the way Ranma's parents were acting. Mousse was glad that they realized that they screwed up and want to make amends. And he was wondering to him self about his own life. If he did marry Nabiki and had a family would he be ready for it? Would he know what to do? These were the questions that were now going through his mind and soul.

Shampoo looked to her great grandmother and said, "Great Grandmother, do you think my parents would be like Ranma's when I have children... and do you think that I would be as well when my children have their's?"

Cologne chuckled at the question and said, "Child all mothers would be worried about their children. But what you have to realize is this. Ranma was not raised with both of her parents, that is why they are worried. Plus with the way things happened back then do you think that Ranma's childhood was normal? This is why are worried. They don't believe that they are worthy to be given the chance to prove them selves. They are worried that their child would develop an overprotective personality with her children and keep them from her own parents. And unlike most who have that fear they are justified in having it by a great deal more than anyone. If I was Ranma I wouldn't let them near them in their entire lives, but I am not Ranma. We will have to see just what kind of parent Ranma will be."

Those words made Shampoo think about Ranma's past. In the end she said to no one in particular, "If she does let her parents near them she would be a better person than I and be on the same level as too too nice girl Kasumi."

That is when Soun walked in. He was running late as he had to wait for the mail to come so he could make sure he got the bills. They were coming in later and later each month and he had his theory of why. The mail carrier wound being fired for purposely keeping it out of the mail. It was an old rival of his. Anyway when he walked in he sat down and said, "The doctors told me that everything went off without a problem. Right now they are still asking for us to wait here though. We are a pretty big group they told me. So they want to make sure the twins and Ranma are up to the visit right now. Right now Kasumi and Nabiki are showing Ranma her children as she is too tired to do a thing. They will tell them the room number when they find out. Until then we have to wait...and with what time it is they are going to bring us all some blankets and pillows so we can stay over night."

Everyone sighed in relief at the news. They all then sat down as well. Akane sat next to her dad and said, "So why is it took you so long to wait for the mail and get here?"

Soun smiled and said, "I just had a lot of forms to write out for the complaint. It turns out he was also stealing from our neighbors so the police had to step it and everyone had to state what was missing and so on. It was just a lot of tedious stuff."

Akane nodded while she started thinking of certain things. Then a question popped into her head and she looked to Ryoga and said, "Hey Ryoga. What have you and Ranma been talking about for the last 3 months?"

Ryoga blushed a bit but not enough for anyone to noticed and said, "A couple of things...well I do know now that she is like most of the girls in Nerima."

"And how is we act?" Asked Akane, Ukyo, Kodachi, and Shampoo asked.

Ryoga laughed and said, "She just can't keep the guy she likes out of her head or daily routine.

"So who is the man she likes?" asked Kuno.

Mousse was wondering this as well...and when Ranma became friends with Kuno and Kodachi and when did they become sane. He looked over to Ryoga then and said, "Yeah who is that person?"

Ryoga didn't answer as he started to look to the ceiling and attempt to whistle a tune. But this of course answered everyone's question as well. Ukyo smirked and said, "So does that mean that Ranma will give her twins your last name or did you two not get to that discussion yet?"

Ryoga fell over causing everyone to have a friendly laugh at the teasing of him and his reactions. About 5 minutes later and Kasumi and Nabiki came in with a bunch of blankets and said, "Okay everyone here you go. Everyone get your places set up. And then we'll tell you what room Ranma and her twins are in."

Everyone did as they were told and got ready for the news as to where Ranma was. Nabiki and Kasumi sat down on a couch waiting for everyone to be ready. Nabiki then cleared her throat and said, "Ranma is going to be in room R12 That means floor R 12th room. And the twins are doing very well."

Kasumi nods in agreement and add, "And cute as well. Thy defiantly have her looks but that is expected as she is their mom."

Everyone smiled as they were giving the info on what happened and what the twins looked like and what it was like to hold them.

Mean while Ranma was in her room currently feeding her children as she giggled saying, "You two definitely take after me with your appetites. My lovely daughter and son I think it's time I name you as well."

Looking to her son who looked like an exact mini her when she was a guy she smiles and says, "You know, you may look like my old self but I think I'll name you Tenchi Hibiki."

Then looking to her daughter who had her red hair and blue eyes she smiled again and said, "You I'm calling Sakara Hibiki. ... wow I actually did just give them Ryoga's last name...wait till he finds out hehehe."

Ranma then finished feeding them and let the nurse put them in their special cribs as she then layed down. She noticed the Nurse writing down the names she just gave her children and smiled. She looked to her children and said, "Good night little ones." Then she too closed her eyes and went to sleep thinking of what her life would be like from then on.

(Here you all go. The final chapter to the story. I will probably make a sequel but for now this is the end. I hope you like it.)


End file.
